Suprises
by McPony
Summary: This is a Tenry story! A young patient comes to the hospital has a big effect on Teddy and Henry. Contains all characters but mostly Teddy and Henry.   Please Review! I don't bite I promise. Chapter 10 added!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy it belongs to Shonda Rhimes. I also don't own anything else except who I made up*

Also Henry never died in this and he doesn't have any medical issues YAY! He's also a doctor too. He does Plastics with Mark Sloan. Yay again!

P.S: This font is the story (abc) This font is what's on their computer screens (abc)

"Twelve year old female, Jane Doe, two GSWs to the chest, and four to the abdomen, pulse is strong, massive blood loss though. Several stab wounds near the heart, neighbors found her unconscious", recited the paramedic, as she pushed the gurney through the crowded emergency room.

Teddy set down her coffee cup and jogged over to the patient. Arizona was checking the patient's vitals and placing an I.V. "What's going on? Fill me in", Teddy said, while checking the girl's heart. "Twelve year old girl, two bullets to the chest, and four to the abdomen. Having trouble breathing and a looks like she was shot near her heart", recited Arizona. Teddy quickly checked for any exit wounds. "Oh my god! She was shot right next to the heart and has multiple stab wounds on her chest also near her heart! Let's get her into O.R 1 NOW! Page Dr. Bailey", demanded Teddy. She, Arizona, and two other nurse rapidly pushed the bed to the O.R.

Teddy and Arizona were scrubbing as fast as they could. All gloved, gowned, and masked they began the operation.

"Poor child", Dr. Bailey sympathetically murmured, as she placed another bullet fragment into the tray. Teddy was operating on the girl's heart. Arizona was helping Dr. Bailey look for bullet fragments and bleeding. "She's got some internal bleeding!", exclaimed Arizona. She quickly trying to fix it. Teddy focused on the patient's heart and fixed a small cut on the artery. "This poor girl, she was shot six times and stabbed eight times. I just had to fix a cut that was so deep it cut her artery slightly", said Teddy. She looked at the girl's sweet face and sighed. "Who would do this?", she thought sadly.

A few hours later…

Teddy was sitting in the room of the girl she operated on earlier. Henry walked in. "Hey they nurses said you were in here. Slow day?", he greeted softly. He handed her a cup of coffee and pressed small kiss on her forehead. "Thanks. Yeah she was my only patient surprisingly", said Teddy, as she sadly looked at the frail girl lying in a huge hospital bed. She took a sip of her coffee and sighed.

After chatting with Henry softly for ten minutes, they both heard a slight rustle.

Teddy and Henry looked over at the girl. She blinked slowly and opened her eyes. Then she gagged a little from intubation. Teddy murmured something softly to her and gently removed the tube. The girl coughed. Teddy helped her sit up.

"Here", Henry said as a poured her some water and handed it to her. She took a sip and looked around with a confused expression.

"Where am I?", she asked quietly. Teddy walked closer to her. "Hi sweetheart. You're at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital", Teddy answered softly. The girl looked at Teddy, then at Henry. "What happened? Who are you?", she asked nervously. "You were shot and stabbed multiple times and passed out from blood loss. Some neighbors found you. I'm Dr. Teddy Altman and this is Henry, my husband", Teddy told her. Henry waved.

"What's your name Sweetie?", Teddy asked. The girl looked at her. "Paisley, Paisley Quinn Aldridge", the girl answered. "That's a beautiful name", complimented Henry with a sincere smile. "Thanks", replied Paisley.

"Paisley, I don't want you to be scared, but can you answer a few questions for?", asked Teddy. Paisley looked at her and nodded.

"Do you know who did this to you?", Teddy asked. Paisley's eyes started to fill with tears. "I can't tell you or they'll hurt me", she tearfully replied and burst into tears. Teddy gave her a hug and whispered kind soothing words into her ear. Henry rubbed Paisley's back.

"Sweetheart no one is going to hurt you. You need to tell me so the police can find the culprit", Teddy said softly. Paisley sobbed into Teddy's shoulder. Teddy stroked the girl's long jet black hair and wiped a tear from her olive skin. "Yes, they will! They said they will cut me and let me bleed to death if I told! I already get hurt enough how it is!", she cried and nuzzled into Teddy shoulder.

"I'm gonna let you two talk for now", said Henry, as he walked out of the room and shut the door.

Teddy climbed onto the bed and pulled Paisley into a gentle hug. "Paisley, please if you tell I promise you won't get hurt I'll protect you and I'll make sure you have a security guard standing in front of your door at all times. Paisley sniffled and wiped her now red and swollen eyes.

"Ok, my parents. They did it to me", she confessed.

Teddy looked at the child next to her with a sympathetic look.

"They always hit me! With belts and a metal pipe a couple of times. They told I should die, because I'm worthless. Then they shot me, the last thing I remember was passing out from the bleeding and pain, lots and lots of pain", she spilled.

"You poor child", Teddy said, feeling her own heart break.

"Please get me away from them! I don't like my life with them. All my day consists of is being beat with a belt, going to school, coming home and getting beat some more, doing homework, being fed a piece of stale toast if I'm lucky they'll butter it and a cup of water, then my bedtime beating, and then I cry myself to sleep while laying on my "bed" which it only a yoga mat a sack of flour for a pillow and a thin ripped blanket", she cried. She sniffled and more tears fell.

Teddy wrapped her arms around the girl's thin underweight and bruised frame. She wiped the gril's tears away gently with a Kleenex.

"I noticed you were very underweight, I'll have the nurses give you extra food and have then make a special diet to help you get back to a normal weight. I promise you I will protect you and I'm going to get you away from those people", Teddy reassured.

Paisley hugged Teddy and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Cross your heart and hope to die?", she asked hopefully, looking up at Teddy.

"Cross my heart hope to die", replied Teddy, as she placed a small kissed on the girl's forehead.

Paisley gasped. "I've never known what it was like to be loved", she said staring at Teddy. Teddy smiled and hugged her again.

"I love you Paisley, I'm going to do everything I can to protect you", replied Teddy, as she rocked Paisley to sleep.

When she was sure Paisley was asleep, she carefully and quietly slipped out of the bed to find Henry. She finally found him in the cafeteria on Facebook.

"Whatcha doin' babe?", she asked glancing at Henry's laptop screen. Henry smiled. "I'm on Facebook, it gets boring as crap here! I also kinda had to stay cause you had the keys", he answered, his eyes not leaving the screen.

"What's going on?", Teddy asked curiously watching the screen. Henry replied by handing her the laptop and pulling over a chair for her.

[Henry's laptop screen (Facebook)]

Henry's Status: Ugh sooooo bored and still at the hospital—with Teddy GIJane Altman

Comments:

Mark McSteamy Sloan: Bummer Dude. At home chillin' with Sophia she won't sleep!

Arizona AuthorityIssues Robbins: That sucks :( watching Glee with Callie 3

Callie OrthoNinja Torres: YAY GLEE!( –Arizona AuthorityIssues Robbins and Mark McSteamy Sloan like this)

Miranda DontPissMeOff Bailey: We all got off like 3 hours ago! What the heck are you still doing there?

Henry ILoveTeddy Burton: Teddy's dealing with a patient and has the keys :p next time I we are soooo taking separate cars (–Arizona AuthorityIssues Robbins, Mark McSteamy Sloan, Miranda DontPissMeOff Bailey, and Callie OrthoNinja Torres like this)

Mark's Status: SHE WON'T SLEEP!

Comments:

Henry ILoveTeddy Burton: hahahahahahahhahahaha!

Mark McSteamy Sloan: Shut up!

Derek NeuroMagic Shepard: Zola is good girl and she sleeps. Hallelujah!

Miranda DontPissMeOff Bailey: Try warm milk

Callie OrthoNinja Torres: hahahahaha ur stuck with her tonite tell her that her mommies love her

Arizona AuthorityIssues Robbins: DON'T STOP BELIEVING!( –Callie OrthoNinja Torres and Miranda DontPissMeOff Bailey like this)

Owen's Status: Epic Surgery tomorrow! Boo Yah! –Arizona AuthorityIssues Robbins, Meredith Tequila Grey, Lexipedia Grey, Cristina MustDoSurgery Yang like this)

Commets:

Mark McSteamy Sloan: No one says "boo yah" (–Callie OrthoNinja Torres and Christina MustDoSurgery Yang like thi)

Owen TheBigCheese Hunt: I'm trying to bring it back

Mark McSteamy Sloan: Fail… (-Meredith Tequila Grey and Derek NeuroMagic Shepard like this)

Owen TheBigCheese Hunt: :( (-Cristina MustDoSurgery Yang and Alex INeedAGirlfriend Karev like this)

[Back to real life]

"Wow, You spent the past three hours on Facebook commenting and playing games!", Teddy asked, with mock anger. She giggled softly. "Hey! I now have the top score in Cityville! Oh yah baby Henry Land is number one!", defended Henry. He smiled and kissed Teddy's cheek. They began walking to their car, holding hands and smiling.

When they arrived home Teddy ran upstairs to change and Henry let their black lab, Scout out and fed him. Scout walked over and laid in front of the couch after he finished his meal. Henry sat on the couch and turned on Desperate Housewives. Teddy laid down on the couch and put her head on his lap and took the remote and turned off the T.V.

"Henry, Can I talk to you?", Teddy asked.

"Sure Baby. What's Up?", Henry replied.

"You know that patient, Paisley?", continued Teddy.

"Yeah", Henry said, wondering where this was going.

"Well, she told me she is abused at home and well tomorrow I'm calling social services", Teddy said.

"And?", asked Henry still confused.

"Well I really bonded with Paisley and I don't want her in the foster care system", said Teddy.

"Where are you going with this Honey?", asked Henry.

"I want to adopt her, she's been through so much and we both want a family", finished Teddy.

"I understand, but Sweetie I want to have a baby with you", replied Henry.

"I know but Henry…", Teddy pleaded.

"So after three hours with her you came to this decision?", questioned Henry.

"Yes", Teddy said, quietly.

She looked at Henry, with her best puppy eyes and pouted. Henry inhaled then exhaled loudly. He looked at Teddy.

"Okay. We're in this together and I fully support your choice", he agreed.

Teddy squealed with delight and hugged Henry tightly. She jumped up and down and clapped. Scout jumped up onto Henry, nearly knocking him over.

Teddy sat back down on the couch and smiled.

"We're gonna have a family Henry!", she said happily.

"Yes we are", said Henry, smiling.

Henry leaned closer to Teddy and gave her a big kiss.

"I love you Teddy"

"I love you to Henry"

So, what did y'all think? Should I continue or not? Please Review! Criticism is welcome! Any suggestion?

Also here's everyone's Facebook name in the story:

Teddy- Teddy GIJane Altman

Henry- Henry ILoveTeddy Burton

Dr. Bailey- Miranda DontPissMeOff Bailey

Owen- Owen TheBigCheese Hunt

Mark- Mark McSteamy Sloan

Meredith- Meredith Tequila Grey

Derek- Derek NeuroMagic Shepard

Callie- Callie OrthoNinja Torres

Arizona- Arizona AuthorityIssues Robbins

Alex- Alex INeedAGirlfriend Karev

Cristina- Cristina MustDoSurgery Yang


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*Disclaimer: Still don't own anything except Paisley*

(Also Addison and Teddy are best friends in this, cause I think they'd get along well)

The next morning…

Teddy slowly opened her eyes and sat up. Henry still snored loudly. "Henry, Baby wake up. We have to go to work", cooed Teddy, gently pushing her sleeping husband. Henry rolled over and snored some more. "Scout, help me out", Teddy instructed. On cue the big black lab jumped on Henry and licked his face. Henry grumbled and gently pushed the energetic Labrador off him. He rubbed his eyes. "Good morning Sweetheart", he said, placing kiss on Teddy's cheek. Scout placed a slobbery kiss up Teddy's face.

Teddy got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Henry walked to the door and let Scout, their lab out. Teddy turned on the shower and stepped under the warm water. She thought about Paisley. "I need to visit her today, I hope I don't have a busy day", she thought. Henry fed Scout and made breakfast. When Teddy finished showering and getting dressed, she walked into the kitchen, where the smell of eggs and bacon greeted her.

"I made bacon", said Henry, handing her a piece. Teddy took a bite and smiled. "It's delicious Henry", said Teddy, while finishing the bacon. She made herself a plate of egg, bacon, and two pancakes. Henry poured her some orange juice. "I'm gonna take my shower now", Henry said. He walked out of the room.

Teddy mentally went over her schedule. She had two easy tumor resections and had to check on a cancer patient, to determine whether her tumor was operable.

20 minutes later…

"Ready?", asked Henry. "Yes, let's go", answered Teddy. They walked to the car. Teddy opened the passenger door side and got in and Henry opened the driver's side and got in.

"Henry today I need to visit Paisley. Can you come with me?", asked Teddy. "Sure Baby. I have a rhinoplasty at 2:30 and a I have to do a little bit of paperwork though", replied Henry. "Okay I have a couple of tumor resections and an exam today, so stop in anytime cause I'll be there the whole day, unless I get paged", said Teddy. Teddy smiled and turned on the radio. "Nevermind I'll find someone like youuuuuuuu", blared Adele's powerful voice.

"Hey Henry can you do me a favor?", asked Teddy, looking at her husband.

"What is it?", Henry asked cautiously.

"I'm out of tampons. Get me some more soon please", replied Teddy, nonchalantly.

"Awww damn it Teddy! Not again! Men don't buy tampons", whined Henry. He frowned.

"Please? I don't have time to get them, I need to be with Paisley", pleaded Teddy.

"Fine", Henry agreed. Teddy smiled and hugged him. Henry mumbled grumpily.

When Teddy and Henry arrived at the hospital, Teddy took off to the surgical board, to see if any changes were made and Henry went on his tampon quest.

When Teddy looks at the board, she is relieved nothing is changed for her. She walks to Paisley's room, where she is greeted by shouting, crashing, and crying.

"WHOA! WHAT'S GOING ON?", screamed Teddy, running in.

"You shouldn't have saved her!", exclaims a lady.

"Let her die", says a man, while he tries to rip out Paisley's I.V. Four nurses and Arizona are trying to contain him. Paisley is crying hard and covering her face.

"Make them stop", Paisley pleaded and looked at Teddy fearfully.

"SHUT UP YOU WORHTLESS RAT! YOU'RE NOTHING, YOU'RE A MISTAKE!", screams the lady, while placing a forceful slap to Paisley's face. Paisley cries even harder.

"Call security and Callie!", exclaims Teddy trying to contain the lady, who is now hitting Paisley repetitively and forcefully.

In less than two minute three security guards and Callie come running in. "What the hell?", asks Callie. The man and Arizona are wrestling to get one another pinned. Callie furiously charges at the man and pins him down. She grabs the front of his shirt and drags him to a security guard waiting with handcuffs. "Never touch my wife again!", she tells the man before helping Teddy, three nurses, and the other two security guard get the lady off Paisley. With the combined efforts of all seven of the people, they finally manage to pull her off the poor child. The lady is still swinging at the air until the security guard handcuffs her. "JUST YOU WAIT PAISLEY! I'M GONNA COME BACK AND I'M GONNA TAKE YOU HOME AND KILL YOU!", screams the lady while she and her husband are escorted out by the security guards.

"Paisley! Sweetie are you ok?", exclaimed Teddy, rushing over to the girl. "She slapped me. Really hard and a lot of times", she cried, tearfully. Teddy looked at the now bruised and battered child in the bed. "Can you walk? The nurses have another room set up for you", said Teddy. "I think so", Paisley answered. They two walked to the room across the hall.

"Dr. Altman, I want them to stop. I can't take it anymore, they hurt me too much", said a shaken-up Paisley. "I know you do Honey. I'm calling protective services right now", replied Teddy, as she helped Paisley into the bed.

"There's one more thing I'd like you to know Paisley", said Teddy gently. Paisley looked at Teddy nervously. "What is it? Are you gonna leave me?", she cried. Teddy hugged her tightly. "No. It's nothing like that Paisley. Henry and I want to adopt you, so you won't have to deal with all the foster homes because that can really screw someone up. Are you okay with that?", replied Teddy. Paisley smiled. "Yes! That's great! I can finally have a family", she said happily. She suddenly frowned. "They're goning to kill me!", she exclaimed. "No one is gonna hurt you anymore. I promise and this time. I swear I really will have a security guard with you at all times", comforted Teddy. Paisley sighed. "Okay", she replied and hugged Teddy.

Teddy picked up her phone and dialed social services. Paisley listened intently for any info. "Uh huh…yes…They are hurting her…I have witnesses…No she doesn't have any other family…Well my husband and I would like to adopted her…okay, thanks bye", spoke Teddy into her phone. Paisley looked at Teddy.

"They said they are going to set up a court date tomorrow and asked you to testify. They are bringing in all the witnesses and they said they will do background checks on Henry and I to see if we are suitable parents for you", Teddy told Paisley. "Yay!", said Paisley. She snuggled close to Teddy.

Later, at home…

"So I heard Paisley's parents came here and tried to kill her. I also heard they tried kicking everyone's ass. It took like 10 people to control them", said Henry. "I know crazy right? Who would do this to her she is the sweetest child ever", replied Teddy, setting down her dinner on the table, next to Henry. She sat down and Scout jumped up and stole her chicken wing. "Damn it! Scout! Bad boy!", Teddy scolded. Henry got up and got her another chicken wing. "Paisley like the idea of us adopting her", said Teddy. "That's great", replied Henry, smiling. Scout cocked his head in confusion, then resumed eating Teddy's chicken.

After dinner Teddy and Henry sat on the couch. Teddy and Henry were both on Facebook, while Glee played on the T.V.

[Their laptops (facebook)]

Teddy's Status: Wow a patient's parents went all psycho on our asses today –with Callie OrthoNinja Torres and Arizona AuthorityIssues Robbins

Comments:

Henry ILoveTeddy Burton: Sorry to hear that babe :(

Teddy GIJane Altman: Henry you're right next to me

Arizona AuthorityIssues Robbins: Not fun…at all (–Teddy GIJane Altman likes this)

Callie OrthoNinja Torres: that guy was a jackass (–Arizona AuthorityIssues Robbins, Teddy GIJane Altman, Henry ILoveTeddy Burton and 4 other like this)

Mark McSteamy Sloan: You should have called Karev he did wrestling

Henry's Status: Me and Teddy are trying to adopt Paisley. She's the one with the crazy ass parents (–Mark McSteamy Sloan, Callie OrthoNinja Torres, Arizona AuthorityIssues Robbins, Teddy GIJaneAltman, and 10 others like this)

Comments:

Derek McDreamy Shepard: Congrats man! I changed my Facebook name

Henry ILoveTeddy Burton: Thanks and good for you I guess

Meredith Tequila Grey: Adopting involves a buttload of paper work and other crap but it's worth it in the end I LOVE YOU ZOLA! (–Derek McDreamy Shepard likes this)

Owen TheBigCheese Hunt: Awesome! I'm gonna be Uncle Owen! Go me

Arizona AuthorityIssues Robbins: Aunt Arizona and Callie! (–Callie OrthoNinja Torres likes this)

Addison RulerOfAllThatIsEvil Forbes-Montgomery: Yay! Congrats you guys! (–Henry ILoveTeddy Burton likes this)

Henry Status: Ugh Teddy made me buy her tampons AGAIN! She going all PMS on me. HELP! Men don't but tampons (–Mark McSteamy Sloan and Derek McDreamy Shepard like this)

Comments:

Teddy GIJane Altman: HENRY! Somethings don't need to be shared with the world.

Mark McSteamy Sloan: Callie makes me buys her and Arizona's :(

Derek McDreamy Shepard: So does Mer

Henry ILoveTeddy Burton: The things we do our women… (-Mark McSteamy Sloan and Derek McDreamy Shepard like this)

[Back to real life]

Henry got up from the couch to get a Poptart. Teddy rolled over and off the couch she went. "Owwww…", she said from the floor. She got up and stole half of Henry's Poptart. Scout stole the oher half and Henry swore he saw Scout smirk at him. He got another Poptart and sat back down.

"Babe, What I said. I still mean it", he blurted out. "What?", said a confused Teddy. "I still want to have baby with you", he replied. Teddy gasped.

"OH MY GOD! ", she screamed.

"What baby?", he asked with concern.

"I just remembered that I'm late!", she exclaimed.

Henry gave her a confused look, "Late for what?".

"I _late_ as in three months _late_", she said, adding emphasis to the word late.

"Are you pregnant? How could you not realize you were late? I just bought you tampons", said a shocked Henry.

"Was under stress and I guess I didn't notice!", she defended. She ran to the bathroom and pulled out a pregnancy test, from when they thought she was pregnant before.

"It'd the only way to know…", said Henry. He stared at the test.

Teddy went into the bathroom and ten minutes later she walked out, smiling. She handed him the test. Henry looked at the stick. It presented a little pink plus sign.

"We're having a baby!", he exclaimed. Teddy smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Henry we are having a baby"

"What about Paisley?", asked Henry.

"We'll still adopt her and we are going to raise her and this baby to the best of our abilities", replied Teddy, with a small smile. "Don't worry Henry, we'll be great parents", she reassured her husband.

Henry smiled and hugged his wife.

"We're having a baby", he repeated.

Teddy smiled and kissed her ecstatic husband, as Henry traced shapes on her stomach with his finger.

So? Like it so far? Yay! A Tenry baby! Please Review! Should I continue still?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*Disclaimer: Still not the owner of Grey's Anatomy*

(Once again Addison and Teddy are best friends in this)

Two weeks later…

Paisley had been discharged from the hospital and Teddy and Henry have temporary custody of her.

"Paisley can we talk to you?", asks Teddy. Paisley looks up from her drawing of a horse and nods, "Sure".

Teddy and Henry sit down on the couch and Paisley sits on the floor next to Scout.

"Paisley, We're having a baby, I'm three months pregnant", said Teddy. She caressed the small bump of her stomach.

"NO!", screamed Paisley. She got up and ran to her new room.

Teddy got up and followed her. She found her packing a small bag.

"What are you doing?", asked Teddy.

"I'm packing. You're gonna love your stupid baby more than me, because it came from you and I'm just adopted. I knew this was too good to be true!", she angrily replied, shoving a sweater into her bag.

"We aren't like your other parents! We'll love you regardless if there's another child", said Teddy.

"Yeah right!", exclaimed Paisley, grabbing her phone and ipod touch and walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?" asked Henry, as he saw Paisley walking across the room with her bag.

"Away from you guys!", she growled and opened the door, walked out, and slammed it shut.

Teddy and Henry looked at each other and got up to follow Paisley.

Paisley ran away from the house. She looked back and saw Teddy and Henry sprinting in the distance. She ducked behind a bush and hid. Paisley put her face in her hands and cried.

A soft growl startled Paisley. "What in the name of god..?", she questioned. A tiny scruffy brown and white puppy trotted up to her. She looked at the puppy and held out her hand and let it sniff it. The puppy stepped forward and cocked his head, confused. She reached out to the puppy and picked it up. Paisley cradled the puppy like a baby. "Well, now I know you're a boy", said Paisley, while she inspected the puppy for injuries and disease. She gave him a quick exam. (Teddy and Henry taught her first aid and examining for emergencies). "Hmmm… similar rules for animals probably apply for people", she thought, while checking the puppy's paw for any thorns or debris.

"Damn it! Where the hell did she go?", exclaimed Teddy. Henry looked around and walked the other way. Teddy followed him.

Paisley opened her bag and pulled out a water bottle and some treats. "I always keep treats and water with me for my other dog, Scout. You look hungry", she said to the puppy. She held out a Milkbone and poured some water into the bottle's cap. The puppy graciously scarfed down the treated and lapped up the water. "Here", said Paisley, while she set down the rest of the treats and poured some more water. The puppy quickly finished the treats and water. Satisfied, the puppy crawled on to Paisley's lap and licked her face.

Paisley began petting the little puppy. The puppy nuzzled into her lap. Paisley gently patted his head. "I'm gonna call you Chance", she said quietly. The puppy sleepily lifted his head and looked at her. "Do you like that name?", she asked. The puppy replied with a big lick to her hand and fell asleep.

Teddy and Henry arrived to the bush Paisley was hiding behind. Henry spread the leaves away.

"Hello there", he said.

"Paisley we were so worried", said Teddy.

"I don't care. You guys won't want me after you have the baby. You say you will, but you won't", she angrily said. She turned her back to them.

"Why do you have a dog?", asked Henry.

"He's a stray I found him", answered Paisley.

"Honey, we promise we'll love you no matter what!", said Teddy, kneeling next to Paisley.

Paisley stared at both of them. "I'm sorry. I don't like to trust people after previous experiences", replied Paisley.

"We understand Paisley", said Henry.

"What about the puppy?", asked Paisley pointing to the sleeping puppy on her lap.

"We'll take him home and look for his owner", said Teddy.

"I think he's a stray", said Paisley.

"Ok, we have to be sure he's a stray. Let's check some shelters and post fliers. If no one replies within 2 weeks we can keep him", answered Henry.

"Ok, that sounds fair enough", said Teddy. Paisley nodded, "Okay".

Paisley lifted the sleepy puppy off her lap and cradled him in her arms. She stood up.

The three began walking home.

When they arrived home, they we greeted by Scout who jumped up onto Paisley to see Chance (puppy).

"Down!", corrected Paisley. Scout sat down and wagged his tail. Teddy and Henry looked at her in amazement. "How did you do that?", asked Teddy. "Whenever we tell him to get down he always jumps more", added Henry. " I don't know. Maybe he just listens better to certain commands. Like being told 'down' rather than 'no' when he jumps", replied Paisley.

Paisley set down the puppy in front of Scout. "This is Chance. Scout be nice", she instructed. Chance took a careful step towards Scout. Scout sniffed the small puppy. Chance licked Scout's nose. Scout returned his lick.

"Awwww", cooed Teddy.

Paisley walked into her room to make fliers. Scout and Chance ran after her. Chance tripped over one of Scout's squeaky toys. Scout walked back and helped Chance up and they both walked to Paisley's room. Paisley took a picture of Chance for the flier. Scout walked over to his bed, which was next to Paisley's bed and laid down. Chance followed him and laid next to him. "You two are too cute", said Paisley, snapping another picture of the dogs.

Ten minutes later…

"I'm done!", exclaimed Paisley.

"Ok, let's put them up", said Henry, grabbing a box of tacks.

The three walked out the door with the fliers.

Two weeks later…

"I guess we can keep Chance, no one claimed him and no shelters knew about him", said Teddy, as she picked up the puppy. Chance was no longer a scrawny mutt. He was a muscular, sleek puppy.

Henry reached out to the puppy. Chance growled and snapped at him. "I think he's still mad at you for taking him to the vet and then there's the whole neutering incident", Paisley said, with a giggle. A few days ago Henry took Chance to be neutered and Chance wasn't very pleased.

Chance was settling in the Altman-Burton household well. He also forgave Henry for taking him to the vet. Chance doesn't like the vet everyone decided.

A few days later…

Teddy was laying on her side clutching her stomach.

"Hey babe! What's wrong?", asked a concerned Henry.

"Morning sickness finally catching up, I'm guessing. Is Paisley at school?", moaned Teddy.

"Yeah she's at school. Wasn't that supposed to happen a long time ago?", asked Henry.

"I guess. I mean I was feeling a little nauseous a while back, but I thought It was like a 24 hour bug", said Teddy.

Henry sat down next to Teddy and rubbed her back. Teddy moaned louder. "I'm almost in my second trimester! Why is this happening?", she whined.

"Oh god…", she clasped a hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom.

She kneeled down and vomited into the toilet. She flushed and leaned against the sink.

Henry walked in and handed her a glass of water. She took a sip and emptied her stomach again. Henry held back her long hair.

"Thanks Henry", said Teddy, taking another sip.

"Let's see if Addison can examine you. She's visiting Seattle for a week", suggested Henry.

"Okay", said Teddy. She rested her head on Henry's shoulder. Henry kissed her forehead.

A few days later…

"Hey Addie! Thanks for squeezing us in", greeted Teddy, as she lay down on the exam table. Henry stood next to the table.

"Hey Teddy! No problem anything for you", said Addison.

Addison got the ultrasound machine ready.

"This may be a bit cold", warned Addison.

Teddy shuddered a little at the cold gel.

Addison looked at the screen and moved the wand around.

"Teddy, you're having twins", she said.

"What?", asked a shocked Henry.

"My O.B didn't see this on my last ultrasound though", said Teddy.

"One was probably hiding behind the other", replied Addison.

"Wow", was all Teddy could say.

Henry looked at Teddy, who looked back at him.

"We're having twins", they said together.

Kinda short. I know...but how do you like it?

Please Review!

Yay twins!

Please leave any name and/or gender suggestions for the twins.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*Disclaimer: I own nothing accept Paisley*

A few days later…

"Paisley, we have some ummm… good or bad news", says Teddy. Paisley looked at Teddy. "Okaaaay", says Paisley.

"I'm having twins", says Teddy. Paisley's mouth drops open. "Lovely", she says through gritted teeth.

"Paisley…", says Teddy, reaching towards the girl. Paisley flinches and scoots away. "Don't…", Paisley says and she gets up. Paisley walks to her room and slams her door shut.

"Damn it", says Teddy. Henry comes into the room with a bowl of popcorn. "I'm guessing she didn't take it well", Henry noted. "She hates me", whimpered Teddy. She felt tears prickling her eyes. "Stupid hormones!", she cried. Henry pulled her into a hug. Teddy sobbed quietly into his chest.

Teddy sits up and wipes her eyes.

"Teddy, she doesn't hate you. She's just doesn't realize that we will love her regardless. Paisley has issues trusting people", comforted Henry. He rubbed Teddy's back and wrapped his arm around her.

"You're right", agreed Teddy. Henry smiled and kissed her cheek.

A few weeks later…

"Henry! Henry, come here!", exclaims Teddy. Henry walks over. "What?", he asks. Teddy shoves a letter into Henry's unsuspecting hands. Henry read the letter and big grin spread across his face. "We have full custody of Paisley!", he exclaimed. Teddy and Henry hugged and called Paisley over. "Yes?", replied Paisley, walking over. Teddy smiled, "We got full custody of you. You are officially part of our family!" Paisley smiled too, "Yay! That's great!"

"I finally really truly have a family", said Paisley. They all smiled and group hugged.

The next day…

Teddy was lying on the couch reading a book of baby names. Henry and Paisley were watching the show C.S.I. Teddy fell asleep a few minute into the episode. She woke up, just as a series of gunshots and screaming blared from the T.V.

A startled Teddy sat up and whimpered. "HENRY TURN IT OFF!", she yelled, close to tears. Henry didn't hear her over the commotion. "Henry!", she exclaimed. Teddy fell to the floor in a screaming, sobbing heap. Henry noticed this. He switched off the T.V and rushed to her side. "Teddy. Honey what's wrong?", asked Henry, as he carried his sobbing wife to their room. Henry gently placed her on the bed.

Teddy thrashed and screamed. Paisley walked into the room. "Owen…war…blood, so much blood…9/11", she moaned between cries and screams. Paisley walked over to her thrashing, crying mother. "What's happening?", asked a very worried Paisley. Henry was trying to contain Teddy. "PTSD attack probably from the shooting ", explained Henry, trying to console his wife.

"Get Owen on the phone! NOW!", instructed Henry. Paisley grabbed Teddy's cell phone from her night stand. She quickly speed dialed him.

"**Uncle Owen!"**

"_**Yes? Paisley, is that you?"**_

"**My mom is having a PTSD attack! I was told to call you."**

"_**That's not good. Put me on speaker phone and give the phone to your dad."**_

Paisley handed Henry the phone. Teddy was thrashing around and whimpering. Paisley tried to comfort her.

"_Henry?" _

"Yeah?"

"_I'm coming over. I'll be there in about 10 minutes"_

"Okay. Thanks. Bye!"

Teddy screamed and cried. Henry felt bad for her. Paisley watched in horror.

When Owen arrived he ran straight to Teddy. "How long has she been like this?", he asked.

"Like 20 minutes", replied Paisley.

"Teddy. Teddy, look at me", said Owen.

Teddy whimpered and cried.

Henry held her in his arms. Owen restrained her. "Paisley talk to her, while we got her restrained. Give her a hug, do something", said Owen.

"Ummm… Mom? It's Paisley. You need to calm down. It's gonna be okay", Paisley said, trying to be comforting. She hugged Teddy.

"Paisley?", asked Teddy. She calmed down a little.

"Yes, it's me", said Paisley. She continued to hug her.

"War…", Teddy moaned.

"There's no war here. We're in Seattle", said Paisley.

The word 'war' set Teddy off again. "Oops", said Paisley.

"Honey, calm down. If you keep on thrashing and crying the twins might go into fetal distress", Henry said, still holding her.

Teddy started hyperventilating, she gasped and whimpered.

"I feel light headed", moaned Teddy. She opened her mouth to speak again. "Baby…", she said. Teddy's eyes rolled back and she fell forward. She landed on Paisley who was in front of her.

"I think she passed out", said Owen. "Thanks, I got that", Paisley said sarcastically. Paisley struggled a bit and slid out from under Teddy. Owen called an ambulance and paged Arizona.

Henry picked up Teddy and sat her on his lap, he shook he lightly. Paisley sat next to her and patted her face to try to wake her up. A pool of blood suddenly began rushing down Teddy's leg. Paisley screamed, "She's bleeding!" Blood got on Henry and Paisley. It soaked the sheets.

"Where's the damn ambulance?", yelled Henry.

"They're on their way. They got caught in a major traffic jam and may be delayed", replied Owen.

"Help me lift her!", Henry instructed Paisley and Owen. Owen ran back to the room. The two helped lift Teddy into Henry's arms. Henry ran to the door. "Open the door", he said. Paisley ran to the door and opened it. "What the hell are you doing?", asked Owen. "Bringing her to the hospital. The ambulance is too late! Call Addison on the way", answered Henry. He carried the limp and still bleeding Teddy to the car.

Owen got in the passenger side and Henry got into the driver's side. Teddy was placed in the back and her legs rested on Paisley's lap.

Henry sped away to Seattle Grace.

"Is mom gonna be okay?", asked Paisley.

"I don't know sweetie", replied Henry.

OH NOOOOOO! What do y'all think? Cliffhanger…

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

*Disclaimer: I still own nothing except Paisley and whoever and whatever I made up*

Five minutes later…

"Arizona is waiting with a gurney", said Owen.

Henry stops the car and gets Teddy out. Everyone gets out. Arizona runs over with the gurney.

"What happened?", asks Arizona. Henry places Teddy gently on the gurney. "We were watching C.S.I and a shooting triggered a PTSD attack. She was thrashing and crying and screaming and it was terrible.

"Addison should be here by helicopter in about 5 minutes", says Arizona. She and a team of six other doctors and nurses brought Teddy to the O.R.

After surgery…

Addison walks over to Henry and Paisley. Henry stood up. "How is she?", he asked. "She lost a lot of blood, but I managed to stop the bleeding. She and the twins will be fine. You can come see her now", said Addison. "Oh thank god! Thanks Addie!", Henry said, as he hugged her and raced to find Teddy. Paisley followed him.

Teddy looked small and frail lying in the huge hospital bed. Henry walked over and held her hand.

Henry sat by her bedside for two hours, before Teddy woke up. "Henry? What happened?", asked a confused Teddy. "Hey Honey. How are you feeling?", said Henry. "I'm fine. Once again what happened?", replied Teddy. "You had a PTSD attack. The stress from the attack caused you to start bleeding. Addison had to do surgery. Don't worry. You and the twins are fine", answered Henry. Teddy looked at Henry and then at Paisley.

"Paisley, what happened to you Sweetie? You're covered in blood", said Teddy. Paisley looked back at Teddy. "I'm fine you kinda bled all over me, Dad, and Uncle Owen", answered Paisley.

"I'm sorry", said Teddy. "It's ok. Well you did sort of ruin my favorite t-shirt. I'm glad you're ok though", said Paisley. She leaned over and hugged Teddy. Teddy hugged her back.

"When can I leave?", asked Teddy. Henry thought for a second. "Probably in a week or so", he answered. "Okay", replied Teddy.

Ten minutes later, Henry takes Paisley home so they can both change. When they are done changing, they both go back to the hospital.

"This room is getting more boring by the second", complained Teddy. Henry kissed her cheek, "Sorry Teddy. I know it sucks."

Teddy sighed and turned on the T.V. Paisley jumped up, "Ooh I love this show. A lot of the moms are crazy." Teddy and Henry looked at the screen. Toddlers and Tiaras was on. Teddy watched for a few minutes. "Paisley, you should enter a pageant", said Teddy. Paisley was unfortunately drinking at the time. She spit out her water all over poor Henry.

"What?", she asked, wiping her mouth. Henry was wiping his face off. "Lovely", he said sarcastically. Teddy looked at the two innocently. "Paisley, you are a gorgeous girl. I thought doing a pageant might be a fun experience for you. You should have more hobbies." Paisley smiled. "Thanks. Ok I guess I can try one pageant", agreed Paisley. Teddy smiled, "Yay!"

A few weeks later…

"Finally, I can leave!", exclaimed Teddy. She and Henry signed a few papers. Paisley waited in the car.

She and Henry walked to the car.

When they got home, a box in front of their door greeted them. "It's my dress!", squealed Paisley, who had gotten into the pageant spirit over the past few weeks. "Hurry up and get inside, so we can open it", said an equally excited Teddy.

After opening the box, Teddy pulled out a spaghetti strap royal blue dress. "It's my beauty wear dress", said Paisley. "Try it on to see if I ordered the right size", Teddy told Paisley. Paisley took the dress and ran to her room to try it on.

"What do you think?", asked Paisley, strutting back to Teddy. Teddy looked at Paisley. "It's perfect", she said. Paisley twirled around. She accidently twirled into a wall. "Careful Sweetie!", warned Teddy. "Owww", whined Paisley, she rubbed her forehead. Teddy giggled.

"Let's practice your outfit of choice routine", suggested Teddy. Paisley ran to her room and changed into her sparkly, rhinestone encrusted custom-made scrubs. She and Teddy couldn't decide whether to do a cowgirl, disco, surgeon, or 80's girl outfit, but they eventually decided to go with the surgeon.

Paisley came out in a set of scrubs that were a mini replica of Teddy's. Paisley's had rhinestones and sparkles around the borders of her sleeves and neckline and on the bottoms of her shirt and pant legs. The back of her scrub top had 'The doctor's in the house' in in light blue rhinestones. Paisley's sleeves had SGMW bedazzled down them. She also had a bedazzled scrub cap to complete the look.

Paisley practiced her dance routine a few times, and then took a break. "Good job Sweetie! You should stop practicing for now, so you don't overwork yourself", praised Teddy. Paisley grabbed a soda from the fridge and got Teddy a bottle of water. She handed Teddy the water and opened her can of root beer.

A few minutes later, Paisley decides to practice for the talent portion. She was going to sing Adele's song, Rolling in the Deep. Paisley had found out she liked singing a few weeks before and started singing lessons to improve her voice. She sang the song twice and stopped after that, because she didn't want to hurt her voice.

Nine weeks later…

The day before pageant day had finally arrived. Teddy, Henry, Owen, Arizona, Callie, Sophia, Mark, Cristina, and Paisley went to the pageant. Callie and Arizona also decided to enter Sophia in the 0-3 year old age group for fun.

"Got everything?", Henry asked. "Yes", Teddy said. Arizona thought for a minute and ran back into her apartment. She came back out with a sparkly bow, "Now we have everything".

Two hours later…

"We're here", announced Paisley. Everyone got out of their cars and met up in the hotel's lobby. Everyone checked into their rooms and got settled in.

Teddy hands out schedules. "Here are the pageant times. The first competition is tomorrow at 9:30 a.m", she said. Everyone looked over their schedules.

Arizona, Callie, and Mark excused themselves and left, to put Sophia to bed.

"Wanna watch Glee?", asked Paisley. Owen and Cristina left to get settled into their room. Teddy and Henry agreed to watch two episodes. Paisley put a season one dvd into the dvd player that was hooked up to the t.v.

Paisley fell asleep about 15 minutes into the first episode. Henry carried her over to one of the beds and placed her on it. Teddy tucked her in. "Let's go to bed Henry. I'm tired", said Teddy. Henry agreed and the two changed into their pajamas. Henry took the left side and Teddy took the right.

"**Good night Henry. I love you."**

"**Love you too Teddy."**

They both fell fast asleep.

So? Pageant day is coming up! How do you think Paisley and Sophia are gonna do?

Please Review! And to my reviewers… Y'all rock! Thanks for reviewing


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

*Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except who and/or what I made up *

The next morning…

Paisley wakes up, showers, and gets changed for the interview portion of the pageant.

When she changed into her interview t-shirt and skinny jeans, she woke up Teddy and Henry. Henry woke up first. He shook Teddy lightly, "Teddy wake up. The pageant is today and Paisley has her interview soon. You need to make sure her interview attire is correct." Teddy grumbled, "Okaaaaay."

Teddy got up. Paisley walked over to her and asked her to inspect her outfit. "T-shirt…check, jeans…check, black shoes…check. Everything's all here. Take out the ponytail though, and brush your hair", said Teddy. "Ok, thanks", said Paisley. She skipped away to brush her hair.

Henry drank some coffee. Teddy looked at him with envy, "I wish I could drink coffee."

"I'm ready", said Paisley, walking out of the bathroom. "Let's go. We should get there early", suggested Teddy. The three began walking to the interview room.

When they got there, Paisley walked to the registration tables. She got her number. "I'm number nine", she stated. Teddy helped her pin the number to her shirt.

"Number nine! Paisley Altman", called an announcer. Paisley got up and walked into the conference room.

"Hello", Paisley greeted with a smile. "Hi! Please sit down", said a judge. Paisley sat in front of the three judges. Sandi Karson, the first judge asked the questions. The other two observed and took notes.

"_**So, Paisley. What do you like to do?" **_

"**Well, I like to draw. I also like to read and play with my puppy, Chance."**

"_**What do you want to be when you get older?"**_

"**I want to be a doctor. Probably a cardio-thoracic surgeon like, my mother." **

"_**That's great! You are an interesting girl."**_

"**Thanks"**

"_**Well that seems to be all. Thank you and good luck."**_

Paisley waved good bye and walked out of the room.

"I like her", said Sandi.

Teddy and Henry greeted Paisley as she walked out. "How did it go Sweetie?", asked Teddy. Paisley answered, "Good."

Later that day…

"Owww! You're hurting me!", exclaimed Paisley. Teddy was curling and styling Paisley's hair. "Sorry", Teddy apologized. Teddy sprayed some hairspray onto Paisley's hair. Paisley coughed. Henry gagged. "Ewww. I hate hairspray", complained Henry. "Almost done. Paisley stop moving", said Teddy. Paisley sat still. Teddy sprayed some more hairspray and stepped back, "I'm finished." Paisley looked in the mirror, "Good job."

Teddy smiled and sat on Henry's lap. "Wow Teddy! You are getting heavy", grunted Henry as he moved her to a chair. "I'm carrying twins Henry! Give me break", said Teddy. She sat back on his lap.

Paisley went to the bathroom to change into to her beauty wear dress. Teddy got up to help Paisley tie the bow on the back of her dress.

Twenty minutes later, Paisley, Teddy, and Henry walked to the hotel's ballroom, where the competition was being held.

Teddy went backstage to help Paisley and Henry sat next to Mark. Callie and Arizona were fixing Sophia's bow.

"Up first in our 0-3 ages group, we have contest number one! Sophia Robbins Torres Sloan", the announcer said into his microphone. Callie walked Sophia out. When they got off, everyone clapped. "That's my daughter!", exclaimed Mark.

When the other age groups were finished, Paisley and Teddy nervously awaited Paisley's turn. "Honey, are you ready? You're next", asked Teddy. "Yeah. I'm a little nervous though", replied Paisley.

"Number Nine! Miss Paisley Altman", called the announcer.

Paisley walked out. She strutted down the stage and stopped in front of the judges. She struck a pose and strutted offstage. Not once did she stop smiling. "Great job Paisley", complimented Teddy. She and Teddy went back to the room to change for the outfit of choice.

Teddy was helping Paisley put on her scrub cap. Paisley put on her scrub pants and buttoned her lab coat. The two raced back down.

Callie was carrying Sophia offstage when they got down. "How did her outfit of choice routine go?", asked Teddy. "Not to brag or anything but she rocked the stage", replied Callie.

Paisley adjusted her scrub cap. Teddy paced. "It's almost your turn. Are you sure you're ok?", asked a nervous Teddy. "I'm fine. I think you're more nervous than I am", answered Paisley.

"Next up we have contestant number nine! Paisley Altman", introduced the announcer.

Paisley walked onto the stage. Weird Al Yankovic's song 'Like a Surgeon' started playing. Paisley took off her lab coat, revealing her sparkly scrubs ensemble. She did her dance moves as well as a few gymnastics moves. When her routine was over, she finished with a big pose. Paisley walked off stage waving and blowing kisses. The audience stood up, clapped, and cheered. A series of 'Good jobs' and 'Awesomes' were said to Paisley backstage.

Teddy, Henry, and Paisley went to their hotel room to rest a few hours before the talent competition started.

A few hours later…

Paisley was warming up her voice, while Teddy did her hair. When Teddy finished Paisley put on her black dress and black heels. They walked to the ballroom. Henry met them there.

"Thank you contestant number eight", said the announcer. "We now have contestant number nine. Paisley Altman. She will be singing Rolling in the Deep by Adele", the announcer said.

Paisley walked up to the microphone and adjusted it. She waited for the music to start and began singing. Her sweet voice echoed through the ballroom. When she finished singing, she got a standing ovation and everyone clapped and cheered for her.

She walked off stage and went to look for Teddy. "Paisley, you did amazing", said Arizona. "Thanks", said Paisley. Teddy gave her a hug. Henry patted her on the back.

Paisley quickly changed into her crowning dress that Teddy brought down for her. She was wearing a sparkly white dress.

A few minutes later…

"It's now time to announce the winners!", said the announcer.

"For the 0-3 age group, the third runner up is Kylie Scott. Our second runner up is Maria Gonzales. Our first place winner is Miss Sophia Robbins Torres Sloan!", announced the announcer. The parents carried their children to the stage to accept their trophies and prize money. Everyone clapped.

The announcer called out the next age groups' winners.

"The third runner up for the 13-16 age group is Jenna Anderson. The second runner up is Myra Kenley. Our first place winner is Lilly Andrews.", said the announcer. The winners stepped forward and accepted their prizes. When everyone got off the stage, the announcer remained for one last crowning.

"If you name is called, please come back to the stage. Andrea Calister, Renee Prescott, Kayla Munroe, Paisley Altman, Terry Beck, and Melissa Finch you are all in the running to win a supreme title", called the announcer.

The six girls walked onto the stage. Paisley nervously waited for the winners to be called.

"Our Ultimate Supreme winner is Miss Renee Prescott. Congratulations", said the announcer. A dirty blonde, green eyed, freckled little girl walked up to accept her 4ft trophy and tiara. The second judge, Kasey Tatiano placed a sash on her. Paisley guessed she was about 5 or 6 years old.

"Now the moment you have all been waiting for. The Grand Supreme winner of a $300,000 scholarship to a college of their choice, $10,000 cash prize, and a $10,000 donation to any charity of their choice is Miss Paisley Altman!", the announcer said. Paisley was shocked. She smiled and walked forward. The first judge, Sandi Karson placed a sash on her and put an enormous tiara on her head. Kasey brought over Paisley's 7ft trophy. Everyone clapped and cheered for Paisley as she accepted a bouquet of red roses. Paisley smiled and waved.

When Paisley walked off stage, a huge crowd of reporters rushed over to her.

"**Paisley what are you gonna do with you prize money?"**

"**How long have you been competing?"**

"**Is it true you're adopted?"**

"**What charity are you donating to?"**

Paisley was caught off guard for a second. She then answered the reporter's questions.

"I don't know what I'll do with the money. I'll probably put it in the bank. This is my first pageant actually. Yes, I'm also adopted. I'm splitting the money between the ASPCA and the Susan G. Komen society", answered Paisley.

After a few short interviews and more questions, Paisley and her parents went to their hotel room.

"Ya know? Pageants aren't so bad. I wanna keep competing if that's alright with you", said Paisley.

"That's fine Paisley", answered Teddy. Everyone fell fast asleep.

So…? What do y'all think? YAY Paisley! Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

*Disclaimer: I still own nothing… except who I made up*

A few days later…

Addison handed Teddy another baby shower gift, "Open mine next!" Teddy was handed a box wrapped in yellow duck wrapping paper. She tore off the paper and opened the box. She took out a little pink jumpsuit and a little blue one. "Thanks Addie", said Teddy. "I know you want to be surprised by the genders. So I just got one of each", replied Addison. "Awww I love them", said Teddy, giving Addison a hug.

"Is it gonna stop snowing soon? I hate coldness", said Paisley. She wrapped a blanket around herself. Paisley walked over to the window and looked outside. Little white flurries were coming down rapidly. "The snow is like three feet!", exclaimed Paisley. Owen looked out the window too. "Oh my god! It is", he said. It had been snowing since noon the previous day.

"Are we snowed in?", asked Arizona. "Crap! I think we are", said Callie, looking out the window too. Everyone gasped. Scout barked.

Henry turned on the television. "There appears to be about three and a half feet of snow on the ground. Everyone is advised to stay put and keep warm. This is one of the worst blizzards in Seattle's history! A severe Blizzard warning has been issued", said the reporter on the t.v. Teddy looked at the t.v with a shocked expression. Owen got his cell phone and called Cristina, who was stuck at the hospital and could come to the baby shower. Chance climbed onto Addison and took a nap.

"What are we gonna do?", asked Callie. Mark answered, "I guess we stay here." Paisley walks over. "This sucks", she complained. Paisley plopped down onto the couch.

Three hours later…

"I'm going nuts! I'm so bored", exclaimed Paisley. She got up and went to the fridge. "Get me an apple", called Henry. "I want water!", added Teddy. "Got anything sweet like cookies?", asked Addison. Paisley walked out of the kitchen. She tossed Henry his apple, she tossed Teddy her water but missed and accidently hit Arizona in the shoulder. "Sorry!", she apologized. Arizona rubbed her shoulder. Paisley set down a box of cookies. Everyone tool a chocolate chip cookie. Mark took a bite, "These are good." "Totally", agreed Owen.

"Oh my god! It's still snowing. It's coming really fast", said Arizona, pulling back the curtain. "Holy crap! It's a blizzard!", Callie exclaimed. "Daaaaaaamn", said Mark. Addison turned on the television. "The snow is still coming rapidly. Everyone should still stay indoors. Snow plows cannot be sent out due to the blizzard and hazardous conditions", reported the news anchor. "That's not good", said Owen.

Four hours later…

"It's still snowing!", exclaimed Paisley. She sat next to Addison and played Temple Run. Scout and Chance were wrestling.

Teddy winced and clutched her stomach, "Owwww." "You okay Teddy?", asked Arizona. Everyone now focused on Teddy. "Uhhh…yeah just baby cramps", replied Teddy. "You sure?", asked Addison. A sharp pain went through her back and Teddy winced again, "Ugh…Yeah. I'm fine. She got up and walked around a little. "I'm gonna just go to the bathroom", said Teddy. She got up and went to the bathroom.

She clutched her belly and groaned. A sharp pain shot through her back. "Owww!", whined Teddy. She heard a small popping sound. Teddy felt something wet rush down her legs. "Oh my god!"

Henry, Owen, Addison, Callie, Arizona, and Paisley rushed into the bathroom. "Teddy?", exclaimed Henry. Teddy looked over at everyone and yelped in pain.

"I think I'm having contractions"

Henry looked at the puddle on the floor.

"My water just broke"

Baby time! So what do you think? I know it's really short :/

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

*Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. Unless I made it up*

"Excuse me? What?", asked a shocked Henry. Paisley's mouth dropped open. Teddy winced in pain again. She groaned.

Addison walked over to her, "Teddy, how far apart are you contractions?" Teddy stuttered, "I-I don't know. A-About five minutes apart." Addison nodded, "Ok and how long have you been having them?" "Ummm… well my back was hurting earlier, but it stopped after a while", answered Teddy.

"Teddy, maybe you should lie down and have Addie check you out", suggested Callie. "Ok", agreed Teddy.

Addison got a pair of gloves and went to examine Teddy. Teddy laid back and Addison examined her. "Teddy, you're actually about 3 centimeters dilated", Addison. Teddy sat up shocked, "What?" "You're in early labor", stated Addison.

Teddy laid back down in sighed. "I not ready to do this though. I'm only eight months", cried Teddy. Addison gave her a hug. "I told you that with twins, sometimes they come a little early", said Addison. Teddy sighed and leaned back again, "Can you get Henry and Paisley for me please?" Addison nods and walks out.

Henry and Paisley walk in. "How are you feeling Honey?," asked Henry. Teddy winced as another contraction passed, "Fine. This really hurts though. I thought I had a pretty high pain threshold." Paisley sat on the bed. Arizona walked in. "Are you feeling okay?", she asked. "They're coming closer together now", replied Teddy.

Paisley walks out of the room and comes back in with a camcorder. "Smile", she says, pointing the camcorder at Teddy. "Paisley don't film me!", said Teddy. Paisley giggled, "I recorded that." Teddy groans again. "PAISLEY STOP RECORDING ME!", screams Teddy. Paisley mutters under her breath. "Got that too", she says quietly.

Callie comes in too. "Hey, how you feeling?", she asked. "I SWEAR TO GOD IF ANOTHER PERSON ASKS ME HOW I'M FEELING, I'M GONNA RIP THEIR FACE OFF!", yells Teddy. Owen walks in, "How are you—" Henry cuts him off by elbowing him in the ribs. "Just don't", he warns.

"Are you like possessed or something?", asks Paisley.

"GET OUT! IF YOU AREN'T ME GET THE HELL OUT! NOW!", screamed Teddy. Everyone began to file out. "Wait!", said Teddy. Everyone turned around. "I want Henry to stay", pleaded Teddy. Henry walked back to her and held her hand. "You'll get through this Honey. Don't worry", he said in a reassuring tone. Teddy gave Henry a kiss and groaned.

"Another contraction?", asked Henry. "Yeah", cries Teddy. Henry rubbed her back and tried to calm her down. "I want a damn epidural!", whined Teddy.

Everyone else goes back to the family room. "Ok then…", says Paisley. She sat back onto the couch. Callie got out her phone and texted Sophia's babysitter. Addison looked out the window, "You guys look! It's still snowing really hard."

Paisley suggests they play the game, Just Dance. Everyone agreed and Paisley turned on the Wii. She decided to use Just Dance 2. "Who's up first?", asked Paisley. Arizona and Mark volunteered to go first. "Let's do the song 'Tik Tok'", suggested Arizona. "No way I'm not doing a girly song!", said Mark. Arizona scrolled through the songs. "What about 'I want you back'?", Mark suggested. They both agreed and started.

Arizona was winning. Mark kept messing up. "Come Ari! Beat him", coached Callie. "Hey! Callie cheer me too!", whined Mark. Callie rolled her eyes. "Go Man Whore!", cheered Callie sarcastically. Mark stopped talking. The song ended. "I won!", bragged Arizona. "Cheater!", muttered Mark.

Callie and Addison played. They did the song 'Girlfriend'. Addison won.

"ADDISON!", screamed Teddy. Addison handed Paisley the Wii remote and rushed into the bedroom. "What's going on? Teddy are you ok?", asked Addison. Teddy yelped in pain. "I need to push. NOW!", said Teddy. "Ok let me examine you", replied Addison. Henry tossed her a pair of gloves. She examined Teddy. Teddy winced again. Addison finished the exam.

"Teddy, I think you are ready to start pushing."

What do ya think? Please review!

I need names suggestions! Please send some in. I'd really appreciate that. Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

*Disclaimer: Still don't own anything unless I made it up*

"Arizona! Paisley! Come here", called Henry. The two go into the bedroom. "What's going on?", asked Paisley. "Teddy is reading to start pushing and she wanted you two in here", answered Addison. "Ewww! I don't wanna see that!", exclaimed Paisley. She moved away from everyone. Arizona grabbed the camcorder, "I'll be on camera."

"Okay Teddy, on your next contraction, I need you to push", instructed Addison. Teddy nodded. She grabbed Henry's hand. Henry kissed Teddy on the cheek. "You can do this Honey", Henry told Teddy. Teddy winced, "I feel one!" Addison positioned herself at the bottom of the bed. "Teddy you need push", said Addison.

Teddy pushed as hard as she could and gripped onto Henry's hand. She let out a cry of pain. Henry rubbed his hand, "Oww! Teddy you have a strong grip." Teddy shot Henry a glare. "Okay. You're doing great Teddy. I want you to do the same thing", coached Addison. Teddy pushed again and gripped onto Henry's hand. Henry put on his best poker face, to mask the pain of Teddy's nails digging into his hand.

Owen walked in. "Hey Teddy how are you feeling?", he asked. Teddy cried in pain again. "This really hurts. I want these babies out of me", cried Teddy. Henry rubbed her back.

"I don't wanna do this anymore", Teddy cried. "Teddy, you can do this", said Henry. Owen sat next to her on the bed. He put his arm around her, "You'll be fine." Teddy nodded and pushed again.

"You're crowning", said Addison. Teddy pushed eight more times and the baby's head was out. "The head is out", said Owen. "Teddy, you're doing awesome", cheered Arizona. Teddy winced. She pushed as hard as she could. The baby's shoulders slid out. "One more push Teddy", coached Addison. Teddy pushed the hardest she could.

A baby's cries filled the room.

Teddy slumped back and smiled. Addison held up the wailing baby. "Looks like twin number one is a boy", said Addison.

She wrapped the boy in a blue towel and handed him to Teddy. He stopped crying the second he was placed in her arms. Teddy smiled and a tear slid down her cheek. "He's so beautiful", she said. Henry cut the cord. "Hey Baby", he said to the baby. Teddy cradled the baby in her arms. "I don't know what to name you Baby", she told him. The baby smiled at Teddy and Henry.

Teddy's smile disappeared. "Teddy what's wrong?", asked Owen. Teddy winced and handed Henry the baby. "I'm having more contractions. They stopped for a little while, but now they're back", replied Teddy. Henry gently rocked the baby in his arms.

Addison checked her out again, "Teddy, it's time to have twin number two!" Teddy adjusted her position. She winced from another contraction. "On the count of three, I need you to push", instructed Addison. Teddy nodded. "One…Two…Three…PUSH!", coached Addison. Teddy pushed hard. "Okay good and again!", said Addison. Teddy pushed as hard as she could. "You're crowning", announced Arizona. Teddy pushed as hard as possible. The second baby's head came out. After two more pushes the shoulders were out. Five more pushes later, another high-pitched wail filled the room. Addison held up twin #2, "It's a girl!" She wrapped her in a pink towel and placed her on Teddy's chest. Teddy cradled the baby in her arms.

The baby stopped crying and looked up at Teddy. She smiled and Teddy smiled back.

"Hi Sweetie", she said to the baby. The baby blinked and nuzzled into to Teddy's chest. She grasped Teddy's finger and held onto it. "Awww! How cute", said Paisley. She moved closer and took a look at the babies. Henry put a diaper on each baby. Addison wrapped the girl in a pink baby blanket. Henry wrapped the boy in a sky blue baby blanket.

Arizona put the camcorder down. "Can I hold her?", she asked Teddy. Teddy smiled, "Of course you can." She gently placed the baby into Arizona's arms. Arizona smiled and rocked the baby gently. "Ooh Aah! I wanna hold him!", said Owen. Henry placed the baby into Owen's outstretched arms. Teddy giggled, "Owen, You sound like a girl" Owen laughed. "I do not!", he jokingly defended. Henry laughed.

Callie and Mark walked in the room. "Is it safe to come in? Or are you gonna kill us?", asked Mark. Teddy hurled a pillow at him. Callie laughed. "Oww", Mark whined. He tossed the pillow onto the ground. Callie walked over to Arizona and Addison, who were cooing over twin #2. Mark and Owen talked about manly stuff.

"How's the weather?", asked Arizona. She handed Callie the baby. "Still snowing. I think it even started snowing harder", answered Mark. Addison groaned.

"You never really gave them names", stated Arizona. Teddy was handed back her son. "You're right", she said. Henry rocked his sleeping daughter in his arms. He was sitting next to Teddy on the bed. "We decided on Scott Nicholas Burton or Christopher Blaine Altman for a boy", said Teddy. "I like Scott", said Arizona. "Scott", agreed Callie. "Mark!", suggested Mark. "I choose Scott", said Addison. Teddy and Henry smiled. "Well then. Welcome to the world Scott Nicholas Burton", said Teddy. Scott looked up at Teddy and Henry. "He has your eyes and hair", said Teddy. Scott blinked and fell asleep smiling. Teddy stroked his soft brown hair. Henry kissed his forehead gently.

"What about the girl?", asked Addison.

Henry looked at his sleeping daughter. "Her name should be McKenna", said Henry. Teddy looked at her daughter. She opened her eyes and yawned. "Teddy, she has your eyes and hair", said Henry. "What should her middle name be?", asked Teddy. They thought for a moment. "Raine", said Paisley. "What did you say Paisley?", asked Henry. "I said Raine. Her middle name should be Raine. I think she'd be really mad if her middle name was like Blizzard or Snowflake", answered Paisley. "Okay then, Raine it is", said Teddy. "Hi McKenna Raine Altman", said Henry. He kissed her cheek. McKenna smiled and fell asleep in Henry's arms.

Teddy had the twins! What do you think? Please review!

Should I continue? or Should this be the end?

Do you wanna see how Teddy and Henry adjust to life with babies?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

*Disclaimer: I still don't anything unless I made it up*

A few minutes later…

Teddy smiled and gently rocked her sleeping daughter. Henry held his son. Paisley checked her watch. "It's getting late. I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed," she said. She walked to her room.

Everyone looked at the clock in Teddy and Henry's room. "She's right. It is kinda get late," said Callie.

It was midnight.

There was a knock at the door. "What the hell?," said Mark. "How could anyone possibly be at the door in the middle of a blizzard?," asked Arizona. Henry handed baby Scott to Owen. He answered the door.

A couple stood at the front door. The lady and man walked in. Henry was confused. "Ummm…excuse me? You can't just barge in here!," said Henry.

"THEODORA ELIZABETH ALTMAN!," yelled the lady. Teddy froze. That was her mother's voice. A voice she hadn't heard since she was 19-years-old. Teddy had cut off all contact with her parents.

Baby McKenna was woken up by the yelling. She began crying. Teddy gently rocked her. "Shhh…baby. It's ok. I'm here," she said soothingly. McKenna's cries and wails were somewhat quieted by Teddy's calming words. Teddy got up and walked around a little bit. She gently rocked McKenna.

Teddy's parent's stormed into her room.

"What is wrong with you? How could you let yourself go, like this? You are such a little brat! All we wanted was for you to continue the family legacy and become a lawyer! You haven't spoken to us all these years. We had to find out from a friend that you lived here," yelled her father.

"I can't believe you'd do this! Actually I can. What I can't believe is that you didn't make something out of yourself!," added her mother.

Teddy stopped walking. McKenna had finally stopped crying. Teddy rocked her some more. "Please, just go away. I didn't want to be a lawyer. I wanted to be a surgeon. I'm now one of the top surgeons in the country," said Teddy.

Teddy's mom took off her heavy fur coat and threw it on top of Owen. Owen pulled it off of him. "How dare you do that! Can't you see I'm holding a baby! That ridiculous coat of yours could have suffocated him!," said Owen.

"What are you?," asked Teddy's dad. "I'm Owen Hunt. I was in the war with Teddy," answered Owen.

Scott moved around a bit and settled back into Owen's arms.

Henry walked into the room. "Mr. and Mrs. Altman, I think you should go back to whenever you came from," said Henry, trying to be polite. He handed Teddy's mom her coat.

"I don't think we've met. I'm Christine Altman and this is my husband, Joseph Altman. You must be the butler. You dress rather casual though," said Teddy's mom.

"MOM!," yelled Teddy. Henry was a little offended. "I'm Henry Burton, Teddy's husband. I'm a plastic surgeon," he said, through gritted teeth. Teddy's parents scowled at Henry. "So you're not even a useful doctor?," said Joseph (Teddy's dad). Henry took his baby from Owen and walked out of the room.

Henry sat on the couch and rocked Scott. Scott woke up and looked into Henry's eyes. Henry smiled, "Hey Buddy. What do you think of your mommy's parents?" Scott frowned and his lip quivered. "It's okay. I don't like them either," said Henry.

Teddy's mom was yelling at Teddy about being a doctor instead of a lawyer.

"I didn't want to be a lawyer! Why can't you guys just accept that?," said Teddy. Her mom placed a forceful slap on her daughter's cheek. Everyone gasped. Henry just so happened to have walked in the room a few seconds earlier. He handed Scott to Addison.

Tears fell from Teddy's eyes. "Did you just hit my wife?," asked Henry.

"You've said and done a lot of things. In all my years of living, I never thought that you'd hit me!," cried Teddy.

McKenna began wailing. "Awww Damn it! You woke up my baby," Teddy said. She walked out of the room with McKenna.

Henry was angry. How dare someone hit Teddy?

Teddy sat on the bathroom floor. She sobbed. McKenna wailed. "Baby, it's okay. Shhh… It's okay," said Teddy. McKenna stopped crying and nuzzled into Teddy's chest.

"Leave! Right now!," said Henry. Teddy's parents glared at Henry. "Fine then. We were just trying to slap some sense into our otherwise useless daughter. I can't believe that we never knew she lived next to our friend, Terry," said Teddy's father. They walked out the door.

Henry knocked on the bathroom door. "Teddy? Sweetie, I made them leave. It's okay," said Henry. He opened the door. Teddy was sitting on the floor, quietly sobbing. McKenna had fallen back asleep in her arms. Henry gently lifted McKenna from her arms.

"I'll take her," said Arizona. Henry placed McKenna in her arms.

Henry sat next to Teddy. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead. Teddy had a large red mark on her cheek. "Teddy, it's ok. They're gone," Henry said, trying to comfort her. Teddy stopped crying.

"Henry, I love you. We have wonderful kids," said Teddy.

"I love you too Teddy. Our kids are amazing," replied Henry.


End file.
